Algunas cosas cambian Otras quizá no tanto
by Kick-69
Summary: Harry recibe un hermoso regalo de parte de su hijo Albus, quien recibió la ayuda de su tía Hermione, quien recibió ayuda de alguien muy inesperado / ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JOTAKÁ Y HARRY!


_**Título: Algunas cosas cambian. Otras quizá no tanto.**_

 _ **Personajes: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y algunos sorpresa :P**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: a Jotaká, por hacerme extremadamente feliz.**_

 _ **Rating: K+**_

 _ **Algunas cosas cambian. Otras quizás no tanto.**_

 _ **Capítulo único.**_

 _El aroma de comida haciéndose y la escasa luz fuera de la casa permitía que las lámparas se encendieran para iluminar tenuemente la casa. Algunas fotografías y cuadros colgaban de las paredes para adornar de manera alegre. Las alfombras y algún que otro objeto mágico o muggle se camuflaba entre los muebles._

 _Sin embargo el no recordaba todo ello. Él nunca tuvo el suficiente tiempo para atesorarlo en sus memorias porque cuando lo habían arrancado de su hogar él era solo un niño. Sin embargo, todo era tan familiar._

 _Dio dos pasos más y dobló un recoveco para llegar a una pequeña habitación donde una mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo y un hombre de cabello azabache y respingón estaban sentados sobre la cama, sonriendo. Harry sabía quiénes eran._

 _Eran Lilly y James Potter._

 _Pero en el medio de ellos había un pequeño niño que largaba risas suaves y alegres por las cosquillas que el hombre desparramaba sobre su barriga._

 _Harry sintió como su corazón se estrujó con la visión. Él no recordaba todo aquello. Ellos habían muerto demasiado pronto. Él había quedado solo demasiado tiempo._

— _En unos días será Halloween, ¿Qué piensas James, crees que el disfraz de calabaza le siente bien?_ — _la voz cálida y dulce de Lilly sonó como melodía a los oídos de Harry._

— _Creo que no disfrazarás a mi hijo de calabaza, definitivamente_ — _a pesar de sonar un poco seco, el tono de voz gracioso le indicó al hombre que estaba espiando de intruso que James bromeaba._

 _Lilly rio ligeramente y alzó al niño, que extendió sus manitos hacia el rostro fresco de la mujer. Él parecía demasiado inocente y ajeno a todo el dolor que padecería. En unos días, según la visión, sus padres estarían muertos. Para siempre._

 _Harry sintió las ganas de llorar cuando James sacó de algún lugar una vincha que tenía un par de astas de ciervo y se las colocó en la cabeza del niño, haciendo que se viera graciosamente parecido a un ciervo, como el Patronus que compartían padre e hijo. Lilly había estallado en festejos y pronto sacaba de algún lugar una cámara fotográfica y luego de hacerla levitar con gracia, los tres esperaron para que el flash los retratara en una alegre y lejana fotografía._

 _Él jamás había visto aquella fotografía._

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!

Harry Potter despertó con fuerzas y se vio invadido por una cascada de cabello pelirrojo, unos remolinos de cabello castaño y dos ojos verdes como los suyos.

Pronto Lilly lo estrujaba en un fuerte abrazo mientras llenaba su rostro de besos húmedos produciendo que James intentara sacarla de encima de su padre.

—Babearas la cama, enana.

—¡Cállate James! — y le atizó un golpe fuerte en la nuca.

Harry rió por lo bajo pero con la cruda y asesina mirada de su mujer decidió intervenir suavemente.

—Lilly, cariño, ten cuidado— pidió con voz tranquila haciendo que la niña se sentara sobre su regazo.

—¡Los regalos! — exclamó la pequeña ignorando los retos.

Sabía que con una sonrisa _todo_ quedaría más que arreglado y principalmente, olvidado. Y cuando la familia Potter comenzó a llenar la cama de regalos, por supuesto que todo había quedado más que olvidado.

James le regaló un estuche más resistente para sus anteojos, modificado mágicamente por él mismo _. Para que no se rompan más cuando haga mis experimentos, papá_ había mencionado el chico sonriendo con gracia. Lilly le había hecho un hermoso dibujo de su familia que brillaba y exclamaba "Feliz cumpleaños, papá". _Yo lo dibujé, pero mamá lo hechizó para que se moviera_ comentó la niña dándole un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

—¿Este es el tuyo, Albus? —preguntó el _hombre_ que vivió alzando un pequeño rectángulo envuelto en un papel brillante color verde.

—¡Eso es de Slytherin! — acusó James con un dedo pero calló inmediatamente ante la mirada de su madre.

—No, no es así— interrumpió Ginny— ¿por qué lo envolviste de ese color, Al? — animó la mujer, sabiendo que a veces las burlas de James y la inherente timidez de su hijo podían hacer que Albus no hablara.

—Es por los ojos de la abuela— murmuró entregándole el regalo con un leve sonrojo.

Un poco de silencio inundó la habitación mientras Harry Potter desenvolvía el regalo con cuidado, ante las miradas ansiosas de los presentes. Primero tocó algo áspero y notó que eran caracolas.

—Tía Luna me ayudó a recogerlas de la playa y también me ayudó a pegarlas— murmuró el niño.

Harry sacó el regalo por completo de su desenvoltura y reconoció un pequeño marco de fotografía casero y con un estilo muy similar al de las artesanías de Luna. Sonrió un poco cuando pensó en que su amiga se había tomado el tiempo de ayudar a su hijo a hacer un regalo para él.

Pero lo que sí lo sorprendió fue la fotografía que había en el portarretrato. Como toda fotografía mágica, se movía retratando los movimientos de quienes estaban en ella. Parecía un poco mal trecha pero el cristal la protegía de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarla.

—¡Woooooow! — chilló Lilly casi sacándole el portarretrato de las manos— ¿eres tú, papá? — preguntó entusiasmada mirando la fotografía portaba el marco— ¿esos son los abuelitos, no? A que me parezco a la abuela— retó a sus hermanos.

Pero Harry mucha importancia no le dio a las clásicas discusiones que tenían sus hijos. Frente a él y entre sus manos, estaba la fotografía con la cual había soñado antes que su familia lo despertara para felicitarlo. Allí estaba él de niño, con los clásicos mofletes que tiene un bebé y sus ojos verdes más expresivos y aniñados de lo normal. Con por supuesto, la vincha con astas de ciervo. Y sus padres sonrían felices, alegres y enamorados de la vida que tenían con su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

—Es hermosa Albus— lo alabó su madre sonriéndole tiernamente— ¿pero de donde la sacaste? Creí que esas fotografías se perdieron en…

—Tía Hermione me ayudó, ella me la dio. Pero no sé de donde la saco— luego, ante el silencio de su padre preguntó dudoso— ¿no te gusta, papá?

El hombre levantó su mirada del cuadro y miró a su pequeño hijo. Este parecía nervioso y asustado ante el precioso y valioso regalo que había hecho con sus propias manos. Pero lo que había sucedido fue que él se asustó ante la realización de su sueño y se preguntó cuan conectados estaban su hijo y él. Probablemente, mucho más que lo que alguna vez Ginny y él se habían comentado.

—Por supuesto que sí, Albus— dijo con voz clara y amable, atrayendo a su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo— sólo me tomo por sorpresa.

—¡Abrazo grupal! — gritó Lilly y se tiró encima de su padre y hermano, para luego sentir el peso de su madre y James sobre ellos, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

* * *

Por supuesto que siempre había una celebración por su cumpleaños. De todas formas, era el gran héroe de guerra, el niño que vivió, el único capaz de derrotar al pobre Tom Riddle. Por supuesto que debía de haber una fiesta, le había acusado Ginny.

Harry, luego de saber la historia de Tom Riddle, nunca pudo verlo como alguien totalmente perverso.

De alguna manera, él entendía por lo que Voldemort había pasado. La soledad y el frío de la pérdida o el abandono. Sabía qué tan triste era vivir en un lugar donde nadie se preocupaba por él y por supuesto, en un lugar donde definitivamente no pertenecía.

Sin embargo, Harry nunca había tomado el camino de la maldad. Él jamás hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a nadie inocente.

—Sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí.

Una voz femenina lo hizo voltearse para encontrarle con los ojos avellana de su mejor amiga y una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. A su lado, Ron estaba con un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer también sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿Te perderás tu fiesta amigo? Te aseguro que Ginny jamás te lo perdonará.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Oh, claro que sí que su esposa lo destrozaría. Pero cuando la tarde comenzó a caer se dijo que estaba alargando demasiado el tiempo y él necesitaba ese momento.

Escuchó los pasos de sus mejores amigos acercarse a él y esta vez Ron soltó suavemente a su esposa y se apoyó en la barandilla de la torre de Astronomía. Hermione se acercó por su lado derecho y tomó con fuerzas la mano de su mejor amigo.

El Trio Dorado clavó su mirada en un monumento que se erguía en su esplendor cerca al bosque prohibido. Era un monumento en honor a los caídos de la guerra, tanto de la primera como la segunda. Todos los nombres de las personas que lucharon para derrotar a Lord Voldemort estaban tallados en el mármol pulido de aquel triángulo.

Inclusive los nombres de Lilly y James Potter.

—¿De dónde sacaste la fotografía que me dio Albus? — preguntó en un susurro aún si dejar de mirar el monumento.

—¿A qué es mona, verdad? — exclamó ella con su alegría— la recibí por correo. No sé quién la mandó y aunque intenté saber de quién era la magia, no supe muy bien de donde provenía. No me preocupé mucho por ello, ¿sabes? De todas formas, ahora _sí_ que estamos en paz.

Y rozó ella misma con delicadeza y a la vez brevemente, la cicatriz de su frente para luego besar la mejilla del ya adulto amigo para sonreír ampliamente, consolando la culpa de aquel hombre que parecía querer ceder a las perdidas.

—Ahora, ¿no creen que ya es hora de volver a la casa?

—¡La comida! — exclamó Ron con entusiasmo— mamá ha cocinado kilómetros de comida así que no me lo perderé.

—¡Eres un insensible Ron! ¿Primero la comida y luego la compañía de tu familia? Nunca madurarás.

—Oh Hermione ¿de veras? Cálmate, los amo con mi vida a todos. Aunque a ti más, ¿sabes?

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante el evidente sonrojo de su amiga. Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban. Y desde que todo había acabado, a pesar de la tristeza la felicidad había ganado por sobre todo.

Y sus cumpleaños ya no eran épocas de tristeza. Debía vivir feliz por todo aquello que tenía con él y honrar con una sonrisa por todos aquellos que hoy ya no estaban.

* * *

El ocaso danzaba por su ventana mientras él sonreía de lado cuando leía la nota que tenía entre sus manos y que su lechuza personal había traído hacía unos días a su mansión. El fino pero antiguo escritorio crujió un poco cuando él se apoyó sobre el para poder caminar con la ayuda de su bastón.

Hacía unos meses su padre le entregó en un sobre por correo varios papeles y fotografías que había tenido escondido de los tiempos oscuros. Eran pertenencia de Lord Voldemort, había dicho el comarca Malfoy. Y él lo había rescatado antes que todo pereciera por completo en algún ataque de misericordia. Porque al final todas esas fotografías y papeles realmente no le pertenecían al Señor Tenebroso.

Eran pertenencias de muchos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, la primera generación. De personas que luchaban de manera independiente pero con el mismo fin. Y entre esas fotografías, había unas cuantas que el mismo Lucius había rescatado del Valle Godric. Eran fotografías de la familia Potter.

 _Tú tienes tiempo para redimirte, Draco. Haz las cosas bien. Para un padre muchas veces… las fotografías son lo único que queda._ Eso también había dicho su padre. Y cuando había acudido a la tradicional cita mensual que tenía con la antigua comelibros de Hogwarts (de alguna manera luego de la guerra habían entablado algo así como una amistad) ella había comentado que el hijo del carajada (para él eso nunca cambiaría) estaba buscando algo importante que regalarle para su cumpleaños número treinta y cinco. Y a la veloz y ágil mente del rubio había llegado la imagen de esas fotografías. Así que, sin mucha explicación y con la condición de que Potter no se enterara, le había cedido una fotografía a Hermione.

 _Pienso que quizá lo valore más que cualquier otra cosa_ había comentado él y ella le había regalado una de esas hermosas, gigantescas e insoportables sonrisas.

La puerta, larga y oscura se abrió para dejar entrar a un niño de nueve años con el cabello tan rubio como el suyo y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—¡Albus me invitó a la fiesta de su padre! — exclamó cuando llegó a él y sujetó el borde de su túnica— ¿me dejarás ir, verdad papá?

Draco Malfoy alzó a Scorpius y comenzó caminar con su hijo en dirección hacia la puerta de su estudio donde su mujer los esperaba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

—Claro, Scorpius pero debes prometer que mañana ayudaras a tu madre en el jardín.

—¡Eso es de nenas, papá! — refunfuñó el niño con un bufido.

Pero la mirada seria de su padre hizo que su mueca mutara lentamente a algo así como una cara de perrito degollado.

—A tu madre le encantaría que la acompañaras— advirtió en un tono que no permitía peros de por medio.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y cuando su padre llegó hasta la puerta donde estaba Astoria pidió que lo bajase para poder ir a pedirle a Elly, su eflina, que le prepara una caja de bombones para el señor Potter. Cuando el niño corría gritando por Elly, Draco le sonrió de lado a la mujer y ella se acercó un poco más hasta poder tocar con delicadeza el rostro pálido del hombre.

—Eres un buen hombre, Draco. Recuérdalo siempre, por favor.

Él rodó los ojos pero sonrió con arrogancia. Ya había escuchado esa misma frase por dos mujeres (pero muy diferente entre ellas) a lo largo de la semana.

Él supuso que, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Y otras, quizá sólo un poquito.

—Hagamos que el cararajada disfrute un poco más su cumpleaños.

Bueno, sólo un poquito.

* * *

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JOTAKA! *shora en el rincón*_

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY POTTER! *vuelve al rincón*_

 _Creo que lo mínimo que podía hacer por estas dos personas, era hacerles un mini homenaje._

 _Leí los libros de Harry Potter cuando tenía 17 años y cuando estaba muy pero muy enferma. Y gracias a él conocí a las mejores y más maravillosas personas de este mundo que me ayudaron a sanar. Por eso siempre digo que literalmente, Harry Potter y Joanne me salvaron._

 _Por eso, aparte de dedicárselo a ellos, también quiero dedicárselos a estas personas:_

 _A mi_ _ **papá**_ _, porque sin tener el hábito de leer y a pesar de tener la peor relación del mundo cuando era niña, él siempre insistió en que viera las películas cuando era más peque y que leyera los libros cuando crecí. Nunca entendí por qué, ya que él jamás los leyó. Es el único que me banca con el fangirleo potterico y el que buscó por tierra y mar las películas._

 _A_ _ **Catalina**_ _, mi amiga chilena que a pesar que ama HP no se ha adentrado al mundo de ffnet. Ella me insistió en que leyera los libros exclamando que me cambiaría la vida. No le creí, pero reconozco que me equivoque._

 _ES QUE LES CUENTO QUE YO LES TENÍA MIEDO A LAS PELIS DE NENA, PORQUE LLORABA DESCONSOLADA CUANDO EL TÍO DE HARRY LO MALTRATABA (o sea nada que ver no?no me daba miedo la magia sino que Harry se sintiera triste)_

 _Entonces Cata me insistió en que cambiaría de opinión. Y gracias a ella, ahora soy más feliz._

 _A por supuesto,_ _ **Miss Mantequilla**_ _, autora en ffnet. No le dije que se lo dedico, no me animo. Puedo ser re perver y deshinibida pero cuando hablamos de demostrar cariño o algo así soy extremadamente tímida y no me anime a decirle que cuando escribí este OS pensé en ella. Lo que pasa es que su fanfic Self Harm me ayudó muchísimo y la conocí a ella, que es una eterna luchadora y que hace unos fanfics de HP exquisitos. Ahora a veces tenemos charlas que realmente me ayudan y no puedo evitar pensar que es todo gracias a nuestro amor por Harry Potter._

 _Y a mi amiga_ _ **Cam**_ _, que aunque es fanática de HP no sabe mucho de ffnet más que por lo que hablo yo, pero no dudó en ayudarme cuando no sabía que escribir._

 _Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, YA VEN QUE NO ME SALIÓ DEJAR DE LADO A DRACO. Es que lo amo tanto *saca una pancarta*._

 _Perdón si está flojo, es que estoy verdaderamente desgastada con todo el mundo de HP._

 _¡Gracias por su lectura!_


End file.
